Generally, an internal combustion engine that generates power in automobiles, airplanes, ships, etc. operates by the combustion reaction of fuel and air via intake, compression, explosion, and exhaust strokes. The efficiency thereof depends on amount of the combustion reaction between the fuel and air for a given time.
In other words, in order to reduce the fuel used in an internal combustion engine, combustion efficiency close to that of complete combustion is required. Further, in order to improve power and reduce exhaust gas, a catalyst or a magnet is placed on a fuel pipe or means for activating air required for combustion is used.
As means for activating the air, fine currents may be used to vibrate conductive plates as in Patent Documents 1 and 2. In these documents, a first copper plate, a second copper plate and the conductive plates are connected to both ends of a coil to form an amplifier. The vibration of the conductor plate promotes the ionization of the air entering the internal combustion engine. This improves the combustion efficiency and removes the carbon or contaminants attached to the pipe. As a result, heat circulation and heat transfer are smoothly performed, thereby saving fuel.
However, conventionally, in the combustion efficiency reducing method, air is forcedly injected or fuel additives and the like are further used to improve combustion efficiency. In this connection, there is a need to remove carbon or contaminants by a physical way in order to facilitate heat transfer.
Also, in Patent Document 3, an AM frequency having a strong vibration is received and amplified, and the amplified frequency is applied to the current circuit of the gas activation enhancer. This causes the conductor plate of the gas activation enhancer to vibrate, thereby resonating the atoms in the air to increase the combustion efficiency of the fuel.
However, in this approach, when the AM frequency having a strong vibration is received and amplified, and the amplified frequency is applied to the current circuit of the gas activation enhancer, it is difficult to select the frequency that suits the individual characteristics of the enhancer. Further, the enhancer is influenced by external noise.
On the other hand, due to the depletion of fossil fuels, hydrogen energy is attracting attention as clean energy. Hydrogen is present in water, coal, oil, natural gas, and wood, but it is difficult to decompose hydrogen from them. In addition, when hydrogen is produced from coal, petroleum, natural gas, and wood, CO2, which is a cause of greenhouse gas, and combustion gas, etc. are produced in the hydrogen generation process. This leads to another pollution problem.
Therefore, the advanced countries determine that the method of decomposing water among the various methods of producing hydrogen is the best. However, bonds in water (H2O) do not break because two hydrogens (H) and one oxygen (O) are connected with each other to form a rigid chemical structure.
On the other hand, in recent years, instead of the method of charging the device by transmitting electric power to the electric wire, electric power is wirelessly transmitted through the atmosphere to charge the device. This method is called wireless charging. These wireless charging methods are classified into an inductive charging type and resonant charging type.
In the inductive charging system, when a transmitting coil generates a magnetic field, the magnetic field induces a current in the receiving coil to supply the current. That is, the electromagnetic induction principle is used. Therefore, the coil must be located at a close distance.
This magnetic induction method has an advantage that the power transmission efficiency is 90% or more and is very high. However, when the transmit coil and the receive coil are far apart, or when their centers do not exactly coincide, little power is transmitted.
In the resonant inductive coupling system, the transmission unit generates the resonance frequency, and the energy is concentrated only toward and transmitted only to the reception unit designed with the same resonance frequency. This is a resonance induction method. In this method, a frequency of several MHz to several tens MHz is used to generate magnetic resonance to transmit the power.
Using the resonance induction method among these two methods, a frequency of several MHz to several tens MHz (hereinafter, referred to as an output-wave) is applied to an air intake channel of an internal combustion engine. This effectively decomposes the moisture in the air in the channel to oxygen and hydrogen. The oxygen and hydrogen decomposed from the moisture in the air are supplied to the internal combustion engine.